


Tangled

by Badi_otaku



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 22:40:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15982010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Badi_otaku/pseuds/Badi_otaku
Summary: Just a Discord idea, Jacob combing his beard. Pure fluff.





	Tangled

You walked out of the bathroom, smoothing out the front of your dress and looking up to find the blank stare of your husband. You smiled, watching him as he sat on a wooden chair next to the dresser, lazily running the comb through the hair of his beard.

“Do you want help with that?” you asked, pointing a finger to his beard while slowly making your way towards him. His eyes made contact with yours and a smile bent the corner of his lips. He sat up in the chair, his tags swinging away from his naked chest as he leaned forward and held out a hand towards you, urging you to come closer with a slight flicker of his fingers.

You walked up to him, his arms following your movement and wrapping around your waist as you straddled his lap. You took the comb from his hand. Hand which immediately moved down to grab your thigh through the fabric of your dress as started working, entangling the mess of his red hair. You felt his arm shift slightly to press your body tighter against his and smiled again.

He slowly closed his eyes as your gentle hands kept tending to him, carefully combing through his hair, the rounded tips of the wooden spikes caressing his skin with each stroke. You watched his face relax progressively, his arm slowly coming loose around your waist, his hand letting go of your thigh.

You chuckled almost inaudibly and a soft smile appeared on his lips, a growl of satisfaction vibrating through his chest. Your hands continued on with their monotonous work, lifting, brushing, lifting, brushing, the tangles in his beard slowly coming undone until you judged your job was done.

You pulled back slightly, smiling at the result, leaned in again before Jacob could open his eyes and planted a kiss on the tip of his nose. His smile widened, letting his teeth show and he suddenly pulled you flush against him to press his lips to yours.

He leaned forward in the chair, taking you with him and making you gasp as you lost your sensation of balance. You cupped his face with both hands, careful not to drop the comb that remained clutched between your fingers, and wrapped your legs around his waist as he went on kissing you playfully and you kept laughing, the sound was music to his ears.


End file.
